Sword of Sin
Sword of Amnesia (Also knowns as Shinku Exitiumdiscordiae) is cursed powerful weapon created by the Evil Enchantere and Enchantress. Each spare parts has a unique individual ability that is derived held by evil childhood traumas. All together, they could open a portal to the Mindscapes and bring an Titan to destroying the fan-favorite characters’ universes. It was Belle Prince’s ultimate goal to find and build the sword in order to summoned Colossamnesia to destroying World of Fan-Favorite characters. Description The Sword of Sin was forged by an evil Enchantress and the Enchanter for the sole purpose as a key to summoned Colossamnesia. It described as possessing the most powerful dangerous weapon held by those evil childhood traumas. It is assembled by putting together the Length of Deception, a two Collar of Hatred, a Helmet of Selflessness, a Tsuba of Unkindness that guarded by two Seppas, a Medallion of Peace, and the an Stone blade of Blood made of Obsidians that lit by Vengeance's Eternal venoms (actually unlikely based on River Stones). Techniques Usages and Capabilities The potency of its power is proven by Belle using it to effectively and completely destroying all of fan-favorite characters, and even summoned Colossamnesia to destroying every fan-favorite characters’s tv shows, movies and video games once and for all. However, it must be noted that only way can destroy the Sword of Justice’s blade that was it only weakness, and all of the victims of childhood traumas’s bad memories will be erased from their mindscapes as well as freeing fan-favorite characters, and it also only way to destroying blade’s energy cores when must disposing their greatest loss of beloved such as parents, siblings, cousins, wives/husbands uncles/aunts, grandparents, grandchildren and children. The sword’s blade can slashing and cut through most substances without resistance. It leaves cauterized wounds in flesh, but can be deflected by regular sword’s blade, or by energy shields. It also absorbing fan-favorite characters into the blade to imprisoned them. Wrath: Users can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Users can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Lust: The user is the embodiment of all forms of lust and gain the ability to gain power off the lust of everyone and including themselves. Users can convert lust into energy and use it as a source to extend their own life span or as a weapon. The user has perfect physical beauty and may never age and might even be immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Sloth: Users become an embodiment of sloth and gain power from laziness of others and oneself, users can even use sloth of others or oneself to transform into a more powerful form. The user can make the enemies lack motivation to attack or want to do anything. They can summon other beings to fight in their stead, and can cause others to commit suicide from not wanting to do anything. Pride: The user is an embodiment of pride and gains power from the hubris of oneself. Users can use pride as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can transcend to a higher existence if user is proud of what they are now. Greed: Users become the embodiment of greed and gain power from the greed in others or oneself. They can use greed as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon and can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Gluttony: Users become an embodiment of gluttony and gain the power to eat and consume anything or anyone. The user can eat an attack and launch it right back at the enemy but more destructive, they can even transform or become bigger with what ever the user eats and digests. Envy: User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by envy of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the envy or even slow or stop aging. Category:Weapons